Campeona
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hop se resigna a ver a Gloria en el torneo de campeones por el televisor, deseando verla en persona y no en una pantalla una vez más. Post Game.


_Pokemon No me pertenece_

**Campeona**

Hop mira aburrido la cantidad de papeles frente a él, pensando que convertirse en profesor Pokemon no fue tan buena idea como inicialmente pensó. Claro que le encanta estudiar Pokemon y saber más sobre ellos, incluyendo cada variación que existen en todas las regiones. El estudio en medio del campo es su parte favorita, ya que estar en el habitad natural de cada especie, es la mejor forma de aprender. Lo que no le gusta es el papeleo, horas y horas de papeleo.

Pero Sonia lo mataría si no termina el papeleo.

Detrás de él su Boltund soltó un bostezo y el gimoteo golpeando su cabeza contra el mueble del laboratorio.

Tenía solo 17 años joder.

Este no era el trabajo para un chico de 17 años.

Un sonido de alarma lo hizo saltar, sin darse cuenta que tan rápido pasaba el tiempo. Tomo su teléfono viendo con incredulidad que ya eran las once de la noche y como un rayo salto de su laboratorio corriendo a la sala de descanso. En esta ya se encontraba Budwool y Rillaboom sentados como si lo esperaran hace tiempo, ignoro las llamadas de su celular de su hermano, gruñendo por dentro pensando que alguien pensara que olvidaría que pasaba hoy.

Puede que siempre estuviera en las nubes con su investigación y sus prácticas, pero no era un idiota.

Completo al menos.

Sonrió cuando llego justo a tiempo para la inauguración.

El campeonato anual de Teselia convocaba a los mejores entrenadores de todas partes del mundo. Su mejor amiga Gloria había accedido participar este año como representante de Galar. Anteriormente había visto muchas veces a Leon en la pantalla en este momento, pero era la primera vez que veía a su amiga.

Ella si bien oficialmente la campeona de Galar, que cada año participaba en el reto de los gimnasios, fuera de esos momentos viajaba por todo el mundo. Había sido doloroso la primera vez que se despidió de ella a los doce años en el aeropuerto, siempre habían estado juntos desde que se convirtió en su vecina, pero la chica había estado tan emocionada de viajar por el mundo, diciendo que lo mejor del desafío había sido el viaje.

Después de eso solo se vieron nuevamente por video llamadas ocasionales, varios mensajes de texto y pocos minutos cuando ella regresaba a Galar. Eso debido a su trabajo como asistente y ella como campeona oficial. Era triste decirlo, pero en los últimos años había visto más de Gloria por televisor, que Gloria en persona. Si bien la amistad claramente seguía entre ambos, era algo molesto para él ver a la chica crecer por medio de medios sociales.

No quedaba nada de la niña que conocía, ahora era toda una joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos avellana que brillaban en cada combate. Era incluso nostálgico pensar que la niña tímida que había aceptado a Scorbunny hace tantos años atrás.

Salto emocionado cuando fue el momento de Gloria de pasar. Sus dos compañeros también chillaron emocionados, si bien no podían ser escuchados, probablemente fue igual para gran cantidad de Galar cuando el presentador la anuncio como campeona de Galar. Larga cabellera castaña hasta sus caderas, pantalón baquero algo desgastado, sus inseparables botas café oscuro y una camisa verde oscuro, lucia bastante sencilla para una campeona. Pero en realidad los campeones actuales eran bastante relajados en apariencia.

Hop pensó unos momentos en el estilo de Leon tan estrambótico.

Gloria estaba bien así.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco al notar que la chica nuevamente había crecido un poco, su apariencia dejaba de ser la infantil que más brillaba en sus memorias, para tomar la apariencia de una mujer joven.

El presentador anuncio el primer combate, sorprendiéndose al ver que al ser su primer año, Gloria abriría el torneo junto con el campeón de Hoen. Se mordió el labio conociendo el poder de su amiga, pero conociendo que no por nada eran los campeones de todo el mundo.

Brendan era su contrincante.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, frente a él (bueno en el televisor, pero se sentía como en ese estadio) un combate demasiado candente se realizó. Gloria con su Cinderace y Brendan con su Blaziken, casi se sale de su asiento cuando vio en persona, bueno, en el televisor, la mega evolución sabiendo que eso tendría en problemas a Gloria. Después de todo el fenómeno Gigamax si era completamente exclusivo de la región de Galar, por lo tanto Gloria no tendría ninguna de esas ventajas.

Luego vio los ojos de su amiga, brillantes y ardientes en medio de la pelea, sin pensar ni un segundo en su desventaja, solo emocionada por un buen combate.

Minutos después el estadio quedo en completo silencio, como en contra de todos sus pronósticos y siendo su primer combate a nivel global, Gloria alzo el puño cuando ganó la batalla. Luego, el estadio estallo en gritos de todo el mundo. Él juro incluso escuchar algunos de sus vecinos gritar emocionados, mientras él también saltaba junto sus pokemon.

Extasiado contesto el celular.

—Leon viste ese combate, fue sensacional—hablo sabiendo que era su hermano.

Miro con emoción como a pesar de todo, Brendan y Gloria intercambiaban un apretón de manos, el chico probablemente pidiendo la revancha y Gloria con sonrisa amable.

—Bueno Gloria tiene un gran potencial, aunque admito que ese chico Brendan tenía una ventaja con Salamance, si no fuera por el Sylveon de Gloria hubiera estado en problemas—dijo Leon al otro lado del teléfono.

Su hermano había estado haciendo parte del papeleo de Gloria cuando esta se fue, si bien Leon ahora era el mejor entrenador de la torre de batalla y tenía sus propios deberes, era débil ante la chica y solía aceptar ayudarla cada que esta se marchaba.

—También esta lo de la mega evolución, fue simplemente genial, quiero viajar a esa región para estudiarlo más de cerca—admitió emocionado ante la idea.

Si tan solo pudiera experimentarlo de primera mano, o hablar con el profesor de esa región para entenderlo mejor.

—Escuche que Gloria quiere ir por esa región pronto, podrías provechar y acompañarla—el tono burlón de su hermano mayor no pasó desapercibido por su persona.

Bufo por bajo pensando que su hermano era demasiado infantil. El anterior Hop que alababa prácticamente el camino de su hermano, había cambiado mucho con los años, si bien seguía amándolo como a toda su familia, su ídolo se había convertido en alguien más cercano y por lo tanto algo más molesto que lo que conocía.

Su enamoramiento por Gloria no era algo desconocido por su familia, puede que él no se diera cuenta hasta que la chica se había ido de viaje a otras regiones, donde su familia lo había visto algo deprimido y le había hecho notar que efectivamente tenía sentimientos por su mejor amiga. Su madre fue hasta el punto de comentar que siempre imagino que terminarían juntos, desde que jugaban de niños. Pero eso era todo, solo era la burla de su familia.

Sus sentimientos eran claramente unilaterales y era solo un buen amigo para Gloria. Lo cual era suficiente para él. Bede y Marnie quienes también eran amigos tanto de Gloria como de él, también solían hacerle burla por sus sentimientos. Ambos como líderes de los gimnasio tipo Hada y siniestro, también fueron invitados para el torneo de campeones, en la parte de líderes de gimnasio de sus regiones.

Él fue el único en quedarse.

Ignoro sus pensamientos deprimidos para terminar la conversación con su hermana, viendo varios mensajes de Bede y Marnie, quienes como si leyeran sus pensamientos, le habían mandados fotos desde la primera fila.

Desgraciados.

Los ignoro para seguir apoyando a Gloria, en la mañana le había mandado varios mensajes de apoyo, sabiendo que estaría muy enfocada en el torneo. Le hubiera gustado hablar con la chica, pero la diferencia horaria, el trabajo y el entrenamiento, claramente no lo hicieron posible.

Las siguientes horas pasaron entre otros combates de campeones y el mordiéndose casi las uñas, odiaba estar al otro lado de la pantalla, muchas veces estuvo del otro lado cuando Leon era campeón. No le gustaba eso, en cambio cuando él fue al desafío, estar casi al lado de Gloria, era diferente, sentía que si gritaba lo suficiente su amiga podría escucharlo, recordar todo lo que pasaron y dar aún más.

Gloria paso a enfrentar a su rival de Alola, lo cual fue otra mala suerte cuando los movimientos Z entraron en función. Había apretado con fuerza a Budwool cuando el ataque de Agua con ese extraño movimiento golpeo de pleno a Cinderace. Como el conejo de fuego soporto tanto, es una pregunta que solo podría hacerle a Gloria. Pero igualmente contra corriente su amiga logro la victoria cuando debilito a su ultimo pokemon tipo hada con su toxtricity.

La chica salto emocionada junto a su pokemon morado, mientras el chico llamado Sun solo suspiro antes de felicitarla por la victoria.

Aun así pronto saldría la siguiente batalla del campeón de Teselia contra el campeón legendario de Kanto.

Red Otsuka.

Había escuchado de él de parte de Leon, donde solo una vez lo había enfrentado y este había barrido el piso con su hermano. El hombre de 22 años era legendario en sus combates y quien tenía el record de mayores victorias a nivel global. Además de un equipo tan perfectamente balanceado como con niveles demasiado altos para tomarlo a la ligera.

Suspiro mientras se frotaba la frente.

Gloria y él habían hablado muchas veces de Red cuando eran niños, viendo sus combates, presentando teorías para derrotarlo, leyendo sobre él. Estaba feliz de que su amiga pudiera enfrenta a uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo, por no decir el mejor, pero estaba preocupado.

Su amiga era fuerte.

¿Pero que tanto?

Negó con la cabeza, Gloria daría lo mejor de ella y estaba para apoyarla, aunque esta no supiera. No pondría nada en duda, las cartas aun no estaban sobre la mesa y Gloria era increíble en hacer cosas extraordinarias en todo el mundo.

Una llamada que probablemente era de Leon quien buscaría hablar con él luego de que le colgó, era obvio. Este siempre que hacia un chiste sobre Gloria y él, daba unos minutos para calmarlo y luego regresar a temas que no lo hicieran querer tirarlo a aguas heladas.

O perderlo en alguna parte de una reserva salvaje.

—¿Hop?—fue una voz que hizo que se ahogara con el agua que estaba tomando, comenzando a toser ridículamente mientras el pulso en su interior saltaba al ritmo alocado de su corazón.

¿No era posible?

Miro el celular como si fuera un arma letal, antes de tragar saliva y buscar aire.

¿Era un sueño?

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que hablaron por mensajes y muchas más por celular. Pero como siempre y sin ninguna capacidad de prepararse mentalmente sintió que todo en su interior estaba estallando en miles de cohetes.

—Gloria—saludo tan casualmente como pudo, ignorando que probablemente estaba rojo como un tomate en este momento.

Estúpidas hormonas.

La leve risa musical de su amiga hizo que todo fuera mil veces peor para él en su interior, pero algo en la risa, una leve nota nerviosa, hizo que olvidara todos sus emociones y la preocupación inundara todo su interior.

—¿Estas bien?—cuestiono rápidamente alarmado.

El silencio fue casi omnipresente, aunque frente a él el combate entre Kanto y Teselia ocurriera, solo pensaba en la línea al otro lado.

Un sonido que hizo su amiga, le indico que podría estar medio sonriendo.

—Me conoces demasiado bien, muchos años supongo—comento esta sin contestar su pregunta, por lo que frunció el ceño esperando pacientemente que pasara—nerviosa…muy nerviosa, no había entrado en razón de que estaba en un campeonato a nivel mundial, hasta que veo que voy para la final y…no quiero perder—musito lo último en medio de un suspiro.

Rodo los ojos algo divertido.

Cuando eran niños y Gloria le había derrotado, justo antes de ir por Leon, también la había visto así, preocupada. Ella había luchado por diversión y el reto, jamás había sido consciente de sus acciones, si él no le hubiera apoyado, probablemente hubiera escapado en la primera oportunidad.

Eso era bueno.

Ella seguía siendo ella.

Nada había cambiado en eso.

Era la misma chica de la que estaba enamorado.

—Solo es una batalla Gloria, solo ve y diviértete como siempre, ganar o perder, no son cosas que te importaran antes—admitió divertido por teléfono.

La risa de la chica fue suficiente para él, solo era suficiente, pero aun así.

Miro la pantalla deseando poder pasar por el teléfono para darle un abrazo, Gloria siempre se sentía mejor después de uno.

—Hace mucho no tenemos una batalla—cambio ella de tema con una voz más tranquila, lo cual supuso que lo anterior estaba solucionado.

O al menos eso esperaba.

—Zamacenta quiere la revancha contra Zacian, lo cual me recuerda que debe ser frustrante para Zacian lo de no legendarios en el torneo—hablo recordando cómo no solo ellos posaban pokemon legendarios, varios de los actuales campeones habían poseído algún legendario de su región.

No por nada eran los entrenadores más fuertes de su respectiva región.

Pero los torneos de Teselia eran claros.

No legendarios.

—Me ha costado ocho platos de curry para que no se resienta conmigo al igual que Eternatus—

—Es trampa si tuvieras a Eternatus podrías con este torneo con los ojos cerrados—

—Estas exagerando Hop—

—Por supuesto que no, si no estuviéramos juntos además de Zamacenta y Zacian nunca podemos hacer nada contra este—

—Bueno si era muy fuerte, pero es inofensivo—

Hop se rio pensando que solo Gloria llamaría inofensivo y tendría como un pequeño Skitty a un pokemon con capacidad de destrucción global. Pero recordar al pokemon dragón con su amiga, durmiendo a su lado tranquilo, fue suficiente para pensar que al menos en sus viajes estaba segura.

Unos aplausos le hicieron ver a Hop como Red se coronaba el segundo entrenador en la final junto a su amiga, haciéndolo suspirar cuando al lado del teléfono escucho que su amiga se enteraba de lo mismo.

Volvió la tensión entre ambos.

—¿Hop?—llamo su amiga de pronto, haciéndolo suspirar.

Durante unos segundos fue como siempre, ambos hablando sobre cualquier cosa y recordando buenos momentos.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo—admitió ella sin esperar una respuesta de su parte.

El sonrió de medio lado.

—Apuesto que uno de mis abrazos podría tranquilizarte como cuando éramos niños—hablo ignorando el latido de su corazón que gritaba que su amor platónico quería que estuviera a su lado.

—Apuesto por eso—susurro ella con el tiempo avanzando cada vez más rápido.

Era un milagro que pudiera hablar con él incluso ahora. Que tomara tiempo de todos para hablar con su persona, no sus demás amigos o su familia, le había buscado a él.

Eso lo hizo especial.

¿Verdad?

Así que tragando un poco de valor que no tenía e ignorando las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros pokemon, espero que lo siguiente no fuera tan estúpido como sonaba en su mente.

—Vamos a vernos después del torneo—hablo tan claro como su cuerpo lo permitía.

Eso pareció confundirla.

—¿Eh?—dijo esta de forma incrédula.

Él pidió perdón a Sonia a la profesora Magnolia y a sus padres por la estupidez que haría, pero bueno, no importaba. Gloria quería verlo y joder, él también quería verla.

—No importa si tengo que ir hasta Teselia, pero después del torneo voy a ir si es necesario o podríamos vernos en Kalos que está cerca de ambas regiones…pero…pero—su resolución parecía dudar al decir lo último.

Pero parecía que Gloria entendía.

Ella siempre lo entendía.

—Este bien, en Kalos estaría bien…voy a terminar rápido el combate y me iré de inmediato—expreso esta con una sonrisa que juro escuchar por el otro lado del teléfono.

¿Eh?

Era su momento de pensar que estaba soñando, pero asintió fervientemente, tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado para hacer una escapada. Estaba a punto de terminar la llamada porque ella fue solicitada en el estadio.

—Es una cita—admitió Gloria con una sonrisa antes de cortar.

Dejándolo a él congelado, con un rojo en su rostro y un grito que salió involuntario de su boca.

No muy masculino puede agregar.

.

Fue una sorpresa para el mundo cuando la campeona de Galar hizo un combate de grandes proporciones con el campeón Legendario de solo media hora. Mucho más cuando la chica gano el combate por pura suerte en el último segundo y como esta con una sonrisa a la cámara se despidió antes de usar a su pokemon volador para desaparecer luego de apretar las manos con Red.

14 horas después, Hop totalmente rojo y avergonzado, vio a su mejor amiga después de 2 años en medio de una ciudad en Kalos.

Donde tuvieron su primera cita.

Al parecer no solo él había extrañado a la chica y tal vez…ella también había tenido sentimientos por él.

Pero eso es otra historia.

**Fin**

_Espero les gustara._

_Me extraña la falta de fics de Hop x Gloria tomando en cuenta que en Pinterest encuentro mucho material._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
